You Complete Me
by nadeshiko ama
Summary: Semua kenekatannya berawal dari rasa rindunya pada Temari, ia harus menempuh perjalanan dari Iwa transit dulu di Ame sebelum akhirnya tiba di Suna dan harus berangkat dengan penerbangan paling pagi menuju Oto. Sekuel The Girl Who Pass Outside My Door.


Disclaimer : Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

Warnings : AU, maybe contain a little bit OOC n typo

_**You Complete Me**_

_**(Sequel The Girl Who Pass Outside My Door)**_

Nadeshiko Ama

ooo

Awan.

Seperti biasa matanya selalu tak bisa lepas dari karya Tuhan yang selalu menarik perhatiannya lebih dari benda lain. Tetapi ada sedikit perbedaan kali ini, hatinya tidak tentram ketika memandang awan yang berarak di langit biru, malah ada sedikit gundah yang terselip di hatinya.

Matanya melirik sekilas arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. 'Masih 5 jam lagi', batinnya. Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 1 siang, artinya ia masih harus lebih lama lagi di ruangan yang mengungkungnya selama berjam-jam sehari dalam 6 bulan terakhir ini.

Untuk kali ini ia tidak nyaman memandang awan, kerena berarti masih lama waktunya sebelum ia bisa bertemu kekasihnya. Dalam 6 bulan ini ia harus rela tidak bertemu kekasih ataupun keluarganya karena menjalankan pelatihan karyawan baru. Setelah menjalani berbagai rangkaian tahapan tes yang panjang serta melelahkan, akhirnya ia lolos dalam rekruitmen karyawan sebuah perusahaan multinasional yang berpusat di Iwa. Konsekuensi ketika melamar di sebuah perusahaan multinasional adalah bersedia ditempatkan di kantor cabang manapun. Meskipun ia sudah menandatangani kontrak yang menyatakan hal tersebut, ia selalu berdoa agar dapat ditempatkan di Suna, di tempat kekasihnya, karena mulai 5 bulan yang lalu Temari mendapatkan promosi kenaikan jabatan yang mengharuskan ia ditempatkan di Suna, kota asalnya. Akan tetapi, keadaan berkata lain, seminggu lalu ia mengetahui bahwa ia tidak ditempatkan di Suna, bukan juga di Konoha tempat orang tuanya tinggal, akan tetapi di Oto.

Pelatihannya berakhir hari ini, dan besok ia sudah harus menjalankan tugasnya untuk OJT (_On The Job Training_) di Oto. Dalam rentang waktu yang sempit itu, ia berusaha mencuri waktu untuk bertemu dengan kekasihnya.

Ia akan pergi ke Suna, alih-alih ke Konoha, sebelum berangkat ke Oto. Ya, ia tahu waktunya sangat sempit, secara logika memang akan membuang-buang waktu dan sangat tidak efisien bila ia harus mampir ke Suna beberapa jam hanya untuk bertemu dengan Temari. Tetapi ia tidak peduli, betapa melelahkannya untuk mendapatkan beberapa jam itu, akan sangat setimpal rasanya dengan kerinduan yang sudah ia tumpuk selama 6 bulan ini, yang tak terobati hanya melalui telepon ataupun pesan singkat. Pernahkah kalian mendengar ungkapan _'When love is not madness, it's not love'_. Ya, kegilaan inilah yang akan ia tempuh, dari Iwa transit dulu di Ame sebelum sampai ke Suna dan harus berangkat dengan penerbangan paling pagi menuju Oto.

oOo

Waktu berjalan sangat cepat bagi Temari, sekarang sudah pukul 1 siang ia bahkan belum menyelesaikan separuh dari pekerjaannya. Padahal hari ini ia berencana pulang cepat lalu menyiapkan _surprise party_ bagi Shikamaru yang akan datang ke Suna pertama kalinya untuk menemuinya semenjak 6 bulan ini, serta untuk merayakan pekerjaan yang didapatkan Shikamaru, meskipun ia harus kembali berpisah setelah ini karena kekasihnya itu akan melaksanakan OJT di kantor cabang Oto. Menurut perhitungannya Shikamaru akan sampai di Suna pada jam 9 malam, sehingga ia hanya punya waktu 4 jam setelah pulang dari kantor dikurangi 1 jam untuk perjalanan pulang, membersihkan diri serta mengganti baju, jadi hanya 3 jam waktu yang ia punya untuk menyiapkan tempat serta dekorasi pesta, padahal ia belum membeli apapun. Setelah mendapat kabar dari Shikamaru akan datang ke Suna, ia segera menghubungi Baki Ji-san untuk memastikan beliau menyediakan sebuah private room di restorannya untuk _candle light dinner_ berdua malam ini.

Sejujurnya ia sangat terkejut ketika 2 hari lalu Shikamaru memberi kabar bahwa ia akan mampir ke Suna dalam perjalanannya ke Oto, menemui dirinya dan bukannya kedua orang tuanya di Konoha. Entah bisa dibilang romantis atau nekad, perjalanan panjang hanya untuk menemui dirinya, otaknya menolak rencana konyol ini, akan lebih baik bila Shikamaru langsung saja pergi ke Oto agar ia bisa cukup istirahat sebelum memulai hari pertama OJT keesokan harinya, tetapi sekali ini akal sehatnya seperti menguap, ia merasa sangat bahagia, seperti anak kecil yang berada di ruangan yang penuh permen dan coklat— tertawa-tawa sambil berputar-putar ke setiap sudut ruangan— menunggu kedatangan kekasihnya.

oOo

Ibu jari dan telunjuknya memijit pangkal hidungnya mencoba menghilangkan pening di kepalanya, 'Astaga, kenapa harus hari ini?' Batinnya frustasi.

Penerbangan menuju Suna yang akan ia gunakan, _delay_ untuk waktu yang belum ditentukan karena gangguan cuaca di Ame. Tidak hanya lalu lintas udara yang tampaknya terganggu, jaringan komunikasi pun terkena imbasnya, sampai sekarang ia belum bisa menghubungi Temari untuk memberitahukan keterlambatannya. Ia takut Temari akan bertanya-tanya dan menunggu kedatangannya atau bahkan akan marah karena keterlambatannya ini.

Dengan langkah gontai ia berjalan menuju salah satu gerai kopi brand internasional, memesan segelas espresso, mencoba mengaliri pembuluh darahnya dengan kafein untuk menenangkan syarafnya yang tegang. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang diingingkannya ia berjalan mencari meja yang kosong, yang saat ini agak sulit ia dapat karena gerai ini tiba-tiba dipenuhi orang-orang yang bernasib sama dengan dirinya, akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah meja yang kosong di dekat pintu keluar. Aroma kopi yang harum menggelitik hidungnya ketika ia meneguk espressonya, ia tak lantas menelan cairan hitam itu ditahannya sejenak di rongga mulutnya merasakan pahit yang muncul di indra pengecapnya, sensasi ini selalu bisa memberi kesegaran di tiap sel tubuhnya. Usahanya mulai menampakkan hasil, urat syaraf di kepalanya yang sedari tegang perlahan mengendur, tubuhnya sedikit demi sedikit rileks, perlahan ia memejamkan mata mencoba meresapi alunan musik jazz yang diputar di gerai ini. Rangkaian kata yang mengalun ke telinganya seolah mengungkapkan keinginan terbesar dalam lubuk hatinya.

_May be surrounded by a million people _

_I still feel all alone _

_I just wanna go home_

_Oh I miss you, you know_

Ya saat ini ia sangat merindukan Temari, ia merindukan seringainya, nada mengejeknya setiap kali mereka berbicara, dan yang paling utama ia merindukan senyuman manisnya.

_Let me go home_

_I'm just too far from where you are _

_I wanna come home_

Rumah...

Baginya rumah bukan hanya tempat tinggalnya di Konoha, tetapi rumah adalah tempat dimana ia meninggalkan hatinya.

Hatinya sudah ia titipkan pada Temari, jadi dimanapun wanita itu berada maka disanalah rumah baginya.

Sekali lagi diliriknya arloji di pergelangan tangannya, ia cuma bisa mendesah kesal karena waktu terasa lambat sekali berjalan. Shikamaru mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya, banyak sekali orang yang seperti dirinya terdampar di bandara dengan nasib terkatung-katung tanpa tahu kapan meninggalkan Iwa, meskipun dari luar mereka terlihat sama tapi nasib mereka jauh lebih baik karena mereka tidak sendirian menunggu ketidakpastian yang entah sampai kapan berlangsung. Kebanyakan dari mereka duduk menunggu dengan relasi, keluarga atau pasangannya, sehingga mungkin tidak masalah jika mereka harus sampai pagi tertahan di bandara ini, sedangkan dirinya? Sendirian di kota antah berantah yang telah mengurungnya selama 6 bulan belakangan, menumpuk sejuta kerinduan pada keluarga dan kekasihnya, dan besok pagi ia sudah harus melaksanakan OJT di Oto. Aarrghhh... ingin sekali ia berteriak melepaskan semua kekesalan di dadanya.

oOo

Temari memandang arlojinya dengan tidak percaya, jarum jam itu sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 22.30, apa ia telah menyetel jam terlalu cepat dan lupa mengembalikannya. Ia melihat ponselnya, sama saja, jam digital di layar ponselnya pun menunjukkan angka yang sama, sekedar memastikan penglihatannya ia memandang jam dinding di belakangnya. Tak perlu otak jenius kekasihnya untuk menyadari bahwa pemalas itu sudah terlambat satu setengah jam, entah perasaan apa yang seharusnya dirasakan wanita berambut pirang itu. Kesal? Marah? Atau khawatir? Ia tak habis pikir kenapa Shikamaru bisa terlambat sampai selama ini, tidak ada kabar yang masuk ke ponselnya baik telepon, sma atau bahkan e-mail.

Apa rambut nanas itu tersesat di Suna? Mengingat ini adalah kunjungan pertamanya ke kota kelahirannya. Tidak, itu tidak mungkin, restoran Baki ji-san adalah salah satu restoran terkemuka di Suna, tidak ada sopir taksi yang tidak mengetahuinya.

Lalu? kenapa sebenarnya pemalas itu? Apa terjadi sesuatu dengannya? Pesawatnya? Ia memang harus transit dulu di Ame yang notebene identik dengan cuaca basah, hujan dan hujan setiap saat sehingga memang penerbangan yang menuju atau dari kota hujan itu sangat riskan.

Temari menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat mencoba menghapus bayangan buruk yang bisa saja terjadi pada kekasihnya akibat adanya gangguan penerbangan yang disebabkan cuaca buruk di Ame.

Sambil menghela nafas panjang, Temari mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela yang berada di sebelah kirinya. Di luar malam nampak begitu sunyi, sesekali terlihat pasir yang bertebangan tertiup angin malam, bintang-bintang berpendar di hamparan langit laksana sutra hitam menyelimuti bumi. Malam ini bulan tidak begitu terang bersinar, hanya terlihat separuh karena pengaruh siklusnya.

Meskipun tidak sempurna cahayanya, Temari terus memandang bulan itu seakan terhipnotis pesonanya. Ia berpikir apakah saat ini Shikamaru juga melihat bulan yang sama dengan dirinya? Apakah Shikamaru juga merasakan apa yang saat ini ia rasakan saat memandang bulan separuh itu? Apakah Shikamaru juga merasa sesak yang terus menghimpit dadanya karena rindu yang selama ini ia rasakan?

Temari terus tenggelam dalam pikirannya tanpa menyadari ada langkah pelan yang terus mendekat ke arahnya.

"Temari." Sebuah suara bariton menyeret wanita itu dari lamunannya dan Temari segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pria tersebut.

"Baki ji-san. Ada apa?" Temari mencoba menyunggingkan senyum tipis saat kecewa mengetahui bahwa suara tadi bukanlah yang ia tunggu sedari tadi.

"Makanlah sesuatu dulu ini sudah sangat malam."

"Tidak perlu, Ji-san. Aku akan makan bersama Shikamaru nanti." Ia menolak dengan halus tawaran dari pemilik restoran itu.

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu. Jika berubah pikiran, langsung ke dapur saja." Anggukan pelan Temari mengiringi kepergian Baki ji-san.

Sejujurnya perut Temari sudah terasa melilit sejak beberapa jam yang lalu, tapi ia acuhkan saja, karena ia ingin makan malam bersama kekasihnya. Tidak peduli bahwa sejak siang tidak ada makanan yang masuk ke lambungnya, ia masih berkeras untuk menunggu Shikamaru dan mengabaikan saran Baki ji-san.

Temari kembali melihat arlojinya dan menyadari bahwa sudah 30 menit telah berlalu dari terakhir kali ia memeriksa jamnya, tapi belum ada tanda-tanda kemunculan sosok yang ia tunggu-tunggu.

Saat ini kecemasan mengambil alih seluruh emosinya, ia takut akan terjadi sesuatu pada Shikamaru, karena sampai sekarang Shikamaru tak bisa dihubungi. Seluruh tubuhnya merinding memikirkan bagaimana nasib pria itu sekarang, Temari bahkan tak punya tenaga untuk sekedar berjalan mondar-mandir untuk melepaskan semua ketegangannya, maka saat ini ia hanya bisa kembali memandangi langit malam Suna, berharap bulan dapat menyampaikan penantiannya pada kekasihnya di seberang sana.

oOo

Shikamaru merogoh-rogoh kantongnya dengan tidak sabar, bahkan kegiatan kecil seperti itu terasa begitu menyebalkan karena menginterupsi waktunya untuk segera bertemu wanita yang sangat ia rindukan. Ia merutuk karena sangat sulit baginya untuk menemukan uang pecahan yang pas untuk membayar ongkos taksinya, padahal kalau ia sedikit tenang pasti akan sangat mudah baginya dan sang sopir juga terlihat tak keberatan untuk menunggu beberapa saat lagi, tetapi tidak bagi Shikamaru, ia sudah sangat tidak sabar untuk segera menemui Temari. Akhirnya Shikamaru menemukan uang dan langsung menyerahkan pada sopir taksi, segera setelah itu, ia langsung melesat pergi memasuki sebuah restoran tanpa menunggu uang kembalian yang besarnya lumayan untuk mempertebal kantong sopir tersebut yang masih beroperasi tengah malam seperti ini.

Memasuki restoran yang sudah kosong, sebersit rasa bersalah muncul di hati Shikamaru, karena ia yakin Temari masih setia menunggunya meskipun restoran tempat mereka bertemu sudah tutup seperti sekarang ini. Mungkin ia juga belum makan padahal ini sudah sangat terlambat untuk makan malam, ia takut maag Temari akan kambuh.

Shikamaru mengangguk pelan saat seorang pelayan memberitahunya bahwa Temari menunggu di _private room_ lantai 2. Ia bergegas menaiki tangga yang ditunjukkan pelayan tadi, bahkan langsung menaiki 2 anak tangga sekaligus.

Langkahnya tertahan di ambang pintu ketika melihat seorang wanita berambut pirang tengah duduk membelakangi dirinya, kepalanya disandarkan ke kedua lengannya yang tertelungkup di atas meja, pandangannya menerawang ke malam yang semakin larut di luar jendela.

Dadanya bergemuruh melihat wanita itu, ingin rasanya ia menghambur ke arahnya dan segera merengkuh tubuh itu ke pelukannya, tetapi itu semua ia tahan sebentar.

Ia membalikkan badannya untuk mencari keberadaan pelayan yang ditemuinya tadi, ia melambai ke arah pelayan tadi memberi tanda agar ia menghampiri dirinya.

...

Lamunan Temari kembali terinterupsi oleh suara laki-laki, tetapi lagi-lagi dia harus menelan kekecewaan karena bukan Shikamaru yang menghampirinya melainkan seorang pelayan. Apa laki-laki itu diminta Baki ji-san untuk kembali menyuruhnya makan? Tetapi dugaannya salah ketika pelayan itu mengulurkan sesuatu ke arahnya.

"Temari-san, ada kiriman untukmu."

Masih dengan alis berkerut, Temari menerima beberapa lembar kertas yang diberikan pelayan tadi.

Matanya tertegun melihat kertas itu,

Sebuah kartu pos

Perlahan jemari lentiknya menyusuri gambar yang tercetak di bagian depan kartu pos itu, sebuah tanah bebatuan yang terlihat gersang, ditengahnya ada sekumpulan bebatuan yang menjulang kokoh dan tinggi hasil pahatan alam.

Iwa.

Lututnya terasa goyah, ketika menyadari bahwa kartu pos itu berasal dari Iwa, kota dimana Shikamaru menghabiskan waktunya selama 6 bulan terakhir. Apa ia berubah pikiran dan langsung menuju Oto, sehingga hanya kartu pos saja yang mewakili kehadirannya malam ini?

Ia kembali terhempas duduk sambil mencengkeram erat kartu pos itu, sejenak ia baru menyadari bahwa bukan hanya selembar kartu pos yang dikirimkan kekasihnya.

Perlahan dibaliknya kartu pos itu, dan Temari kembali dibuat tertegun melihat sebaris kalimat yang tertoreh di kartu pos itu.

_**With any luck, I wish I can be with you every second in my life**_

Seulas senyum terbit di bibir Temari, ia tahu benar bahwa goresan di atas kartu pos itu adalah tulisan tangan Shikamaru. Ia lalu membalik kartu pos kedua

_**But for now let me say,**_

Dengan tergesa Temari membaca kartu pos ketiga di tangannya

_**A couple hours, will be perfect**_

Masih tersisa selembar kartu pos di tangan Temari, tanpa membuang-buang waktu ia segera membacanya

_**Because**_

Tanpa bisa ditahan lagi kening Temari berkerut bingung, apa sebenarnya yang ingin dikatakan Shikamaru, karena pesannya menggantung tak jelas, tidak ada kartu pos lagi yang tersisa di tangannya. Ia berlutut mencoba mencari barangkali ada kartu pos yang jatuh dari genggamannya tadi, tapi nihil, tidak ada satu kartu pos pun yang terjatuh.

Masih berlutut di lantai, ia melihat ada sepasang sepatu yang mendekat ke arahnya, Temari lalu mendongakkan kepalanya.

Perlahan ia bangkit dari posisinya, sehingga saat ini ia berhadapan dengan pria di depannya. Mata keduanya tertumbuk, tersedot oleh pesona masing-masing, sang pria tersenyum tipis melihat keterkejutan Temari.

Shikamaru melangkah mendekat ke arah Temari, ia lantas berhenti ketika jarak keduanya tinggal satu meter lagi. Ia masih menatap mata Temari untuk sesaat, lalu tangannya mengulurkan selembar kartu pos.

Pandangan Temari berubah menjadi kabur setelah membaca kalimat di kartu pos terakhir Shikamaru

_**You Complete Me**_

Temari memandang pria di hadapannya, berbagai macam emosi nampak di bola mata Shikamaru dan ia yakin kekasihnya juga melihat hal yang sama di matanya.

Keduanya masih terdiam terpaku, sebelum akhirnya Temari menghambur ke pelukan Shikamaru dan memeluknya erat sekali.

"Aku kangen." Sebuah isakan kecil menyertai bisikan Temari di pelukan kekasihnya.

Shikamaru hanya tersenyum tipis melihat reaksi Temari yang sama sekali tidak diduganya, maka ia pun membalas pelukan Temari dengan sama eratnya.

"Aku juga." Bisiknya di telinga Temari.

oOo

"Darimana kau dapat ide untuk menulis di kartu pos itu?" tanya Temari pada pria yang tengah mencuci muka di oasis.

Setelah makan malam, mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke oasis, padahal saat itu sudah jam 2 dini hari.

"Entahlah, terpikirkan begitu saja saat aku menunggu pesawat di bandara." Jawab Shikamaru sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah Temari duduk bersandar pada sebatang pohon.

"Dasar, kau membuat aku cemas setengah mati." Temari berkata sambil memukul pelan lengan Shikamaru yang sudah duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau kecewakan saat menerima kartu pos itu? Kau pikir aku mengingkari janjiku." Shikamaru bertanya sambil menyeringai.

"Enak saja."

"Sudahlah, akui saja Temari."

"Ya... ya. Tentu saja aku kecewa, jika kau tidak datang aku tidak perlu menunggumu begitu lama, Baka."

"Tenang saja, walaupun harus menembus badai ataupun lautan api, aku pasti akan menepati janjiku padamu." Jawabnya sambil membelai pipi Temari.

Tanpa sadar pipi Temari mulai merona, apalagi saat ia menyadari bahwa nafas Shikamaru membelai pipinya. Membuat seluruh syaraf di tubuhnya menggelenyar, entah siapa yang mendekat pertama kali, yang jelas Temari melihat bahwa mata Shikamaru semakin mendekat.

Temari merasakan bibirnya dikecup lembut oleh Shikamaru, sebuah sentuhan yang telah lama ia damba selama 6 bulan ini, maka tanpa ragu-ragu Temari mulai membalas lumatan bibir Shikamaru.

Keduanya terus berpagutan seolah tenggelam dalam kerinduan yang menyesakkan mereka. Tidak ada yang mereka pedulikan lagi, bahkan hawa dingin Suna di malam hari, hanya ada kelembutan dan kehangatan yang mereka tukar lewat ciuman mereka.

Shikamaru mengecup kening Temari tak lama setelah mengakhiri ciuman mereka, sambil berbisik, "Aishiteru."

Temari memejamkan matanya ketika Shikamaru menyatakan perasaannya, ia memberikan senyuman terbaiknya ketika Shikamaru memandang matanya.

Sebuah kuapan Shikamaru membuyarkan momen romantis mereka, tetapi Temari tak bisa kesal, karena hal itu adalah salah satu yang ia rindukan dari kekasihnya.

"Tidurlah." Ujar Temari sambil membelai lengan kekasihnya dan Shikamaru langsung membaringkan kepalanya di pangkuan Temari.

"Apa kau juga manja seperti ini pada ibumu?" tanya Temari sambil membelai kepala Shikamaru.

"Tentu saja tidak, kaa-san bisa menghajarku." Jawabnya dengan mata terpejam.

"Jangan lupa sering-seringlah menengok orangtuamu." Nasehat Temari yang hanya dijawab gumaman pelan oleh Shikamaru.

Bersamaan dengan terbuainya Shikamaru ke alam mimpi, Temari menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit malam.

Hubungannya dengan Shikamaru memang tidak selalu berjalan mulus, pasti akan ada pasang surut, tetapi seperti rembulan yang tidak selalu terlihat utuh, cinta mereka pasti bisa menemukan jalan untuk kembali ke keutuhan semula. Apapun yang akan mereka hadapi kelak, asal Shikamaru ada di sampingnya, semua pasti akan baik-baik saja.

_**~The End~**_

**Author's note:**

Oneshoot ini adalah keinginan dan ambisi saya setelah menjalani hari yang tidak produktif beberapa hari belakangan.

Sebenarnya plot fic ini lahir dulu sebelum The Girl Who Pass Outside My Door, malah udah diketik sebagian, tapi karena agak males, jadi ngendon dulu di lepi. Tapi setelah ada review yang tanya dibuat sekuel, jadi ngerombak sedikit fic ini dan jadilah sekuelnya.

Yap salah satu kelemahan saya adalah typo, meski udah dibaca berulang-ulang tapi masih ada aja. Seperti kata pepatah 'Gajah di pelupuk mata tak tampak, kuman di seberang lautan nampak'. Typo di fic sendiri gak ketahuan, tapi kalo baca fic orang lain pasti keliatan dimana typonya. Harap maklum, saya sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menghilangkan typo. Jika masih ada, maaf.

Home- dipopulerkan oleh Michael Buble

So mind to review?


End file.
